wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (December 2008)
December 01, 2008 - Playroom Paintings Another great find on Flickr! I found these awesome paintings on user melwar23's page. Sometimes it's tough to get the details on Flickr, because you're just stumbling across people's photos, but the comment reads: These are in Allen's playroom. He requested the chracter from Wow wow Wubbzy, his favorite show! It sounds like someone got some awesome Wubbzy decorations in their playroom. How cool is that! Wubbzy, Widget, Walden and Daizy all adorn these gorgeous walls. There's even a Birdie Bird! Great job, melwar23! - Carrie December 01, 2008 - Playroom Paintings.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/allenmichael/3011057207/in/photostream/ December 01, 2008 - Playroom Paintings 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr. (On the Wubblog, clicking this picture actually links you to this post's Flickr picture of Widget. That was fixed on this repost.)|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/allenmichael/3011890838/in/photostream/ December 01, 2008 - Playroom Paintings 3.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.''|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/allenmichael/3011891960/in/photostream/ December 03, 2008 - Lilah turns 1! Lilah is a hard core Wubbzy fan! Her mommy says that she took her first steps trying to get to a video of Wubbzy. Since she loved him so much, they also threw her a Wubbzy-Themed birthday party. Check out the awesome cake that they made for her. It's a doodle berry cake! It even has a cherry on top which Lilah got to have all to herself. It looks like Lilah had a great birthday and she sure enjoyed the cake! Thanks for the photos! - Carrie December 03, 2008 - Lilah turns 1!.png December 03, 2008 - Lilah turns 1! 2.png December 05, 2008 - Izabell's Wubberiffic Party Izabell and her mommy sent photos of her second birthday! Izabell had the coolest cake - I love it because it is super colorful and A Gift of Taste, who created the cake really got creative! Her mommy also made cupcakes that she topped with little wubbzy faces. It looks like you guys had a great second birthday party. I hope it was fun and thanks for the photos!- Carrie December 05, 2008 - Izabell's Wubberiffic Party.png December 05, 2008 - Izabell's Wubberiffic Party 2.png December 09, 2008 - Christmas for the Wubbzy Fan I got these great photos from Carl's mommy. Carl is a serious wubb-fanatic. He loves Wubbzy so much that he decorated an entire Wubbzy-themed Christmas tree! They simply printed out some images from NickJr.com and hung them on the tree. What a fun and easy way to have a creative Christmas tree! - Carrie December 09, 2008 - Christmas for the Wubbzy Fan.png December 18, 2008 - Happy Birthday Alicia! Alica celebrated her first birthday in style! Check out the cool cake that Alicia had - I love the adorable sun shining up top and the happy flowers. So cute :) The house was decorated to the nines with awesome Wubbzy goodies, and check out those super cute gift bags! I think the picture below of Alicia is my favorite. You can tell she has had a great, but exhausting day! Happy birthday Alicia! It looks like it was tons of fun! - Carrie December 18, 2008 - Happy Birthday Alicia!.png December 18, 2008 - Happy Birthday Alicia! 2.png December 18, 2008 - Happy Birthday Alicia! 3.png December 23, 2008 - Happy Holidays from Wuzzleburg! Category:The Wubblog Category:2008